No more favors for Kara Danvers
by evelitan
Summary: DEO storming L-Corp and Alex getting the shock of her life


**No more favors for Kara Danvers**

 _Author's note: Hi again guys! I've been asked to write about the DEO storming L-Corp and Alex getting the shock of her life, so there it goes. Just like before the characters aren`t mine, only the scribbles ahead. Reviews, likes, kudos, etc. are always welcome, so here it goes, I hope you enjoy reading the and, if you guys want some specific fic, don't hesitate to send me a prompt on tumblr and you'll have it :)_

***Present moment – 11:00 pm, L-Corp building***

A team of fully armed DEO agents walks though the main L – Corp building entrance while another team, equally armed to the teeth make their way from the back of the building. Team A was advancing quickly through the floors searching for more active alarms aside from the one coming from the CEO's office, at the same time team B was going straight to the top floor, lurking in the darkness of the corridors with rifles loaded and ready to fire, the only lights guiding them were from their flashlights that were attached under their arms. Alex was team B's leader and she signaled for three of the men to stand guard by the secretary's desk in front of the doors that separated Miss Luthor's office from the outside area that welcomed the people coming out of the elevator on a daily basis for meetings that never ended. Two more men were stationed behind her, one on her left side and one on her right side. The man on the right side was actually smaller than the rest and if one would to look carefully, one would see that it wasn`t a man at all.

Since Maggie decided to take the risk and tell Alex the truth about her feelings, the two of them were basically inseparable and when an alert came that involved one of the city's most famous person Maggie insisted she join her girlfriend in conducting the raid. The more famous the target, the more dangerous the hit, that was the general rule.

So far nothing seemed out of order and Alex was getting restless, just as she was about to open the door she herd the loud shatter of glass and muffled sound coming from the inside of the office. There was only one possible conclusion, Lena must be in big trouble if she couldn't even shout and Kara would kick her ass if something serious happened to Luthor junior. Opening the door, practically with the speed of light, Alex made her way inside quickly scanning the perimeter. The couch was shattered and torn apart, the chairs in the room were upside down and the desk was also broken in two, a pair of classy stilettos thrown carelessly around and there were even feathers floating around from the cushions on the sofa, it was a mess. Glass from one of the windows was decorating the floor like hundred little diamonds (wait, that one seems more like a button from a shirt though) and then… Alex was left not only speechless, but with eyes and mouth wide open, good thing there weren't any flies around because Alex would've definitely eaten one or two at the moment.

There are many things that one is glad (and proud) to see. Like your baby sister's first steps or the first time she actually succeeds in tying her shoelaces right, her first crush is also a funny thing to whiteness, even her first time skating on ice and constantly falling on her butt.

However, there are certain things that one never ever, absolutely never wishes to see, and _ahem_ the first one on the list is definitely your baby sister pressing the most powerful CEO in the city (and quite possibly the country) against one of the few still whole windows of said CEO's office, all the while hearing muffled moans and deep groans, and pleas of pleasure and excitement. Seeing your little sister's hand firmly thrusting between the widely spread long legs of none other than Lena Luthor, makes you want to gladly suffer through a short term loss of the senses (especially vision and hearing) and powerful amnesia (preferably in that order).

"Mmm fuck... ah god…" Now, Kara would be lying if she said she didn't like it when Lena was vocal, in truth she welcomed it, but being in her office she knew the need for the hushed praises, even if it was 11:00 pm and everyone had long gone home for the day, present company excluded obviously.

"Righ… there… harder…Alex?!" Lena's eyes immediately opened more to make sure that she wasn't imagining it. Oh wait, it took a whole Nano second for Kara's clouded by desire brain to catch up with Lena's last word, but once she processed the information with a puzzled look on her face she momentarily stopped feasting on Lena's soft neck and her senses finally kicked in making her jump a step away from the woman in front of her and turning in the same direction as Lena's mortified eyes were now staring only to find her sister there, surrounded by a couple more DEO agents and even more were coming in just as Kara and Lena were straightening their clothes and reddening more and more with each passing second, not knowing where to look, both acting as if they were just caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Alex, though, had already advanced halfway into the CEO's office and was making strange unintelligible noises that were supposed to resemble speech, alas the only thing coming out of her lips was a string of "Oh god! Aam, I… ugh my eyes…oh god…"

"Close the eyes babe. It's not polite to stare." said Maggie ever so calmly, giving her an innocent peck on the cheek while miserably failing at hiding her laugh and turning to exit quickly the office, just like the rest of the DEO agents had done mere moments ago, with hands on their eyes and more than a few bumps on the way out.

The older Danvers was so stunned that she felt as if somebody had just thrown at her a bucket of ice cold water and she couldn't move, because every neuron in her brain had frozen in its place. No neuron activity = no movement whatsoever, no sign of life of six long and filled with tension seconds.

***12 hours earlier inside the DEO headquarters***

Kara and Alex were walking together, exiting the training area where they had just finished training for the day. Even though Kara was getting better at that whole saving the world thing, she still pretty much sucked at close combat without her powers and Alex, always being the best older sister in the world, didn`t hesitate to drop Kara on the ground when her guard was down. Now, as they were preparing to shower and begin their day of patrolling around the city and finishing paperwork, the Danvers sisters were walking side by side and pleasantly chatting, until Alex broached the subject she was trying to avoid since yesterday`s briefing.

"Listen, Kara, we may have a problem. I promised not to tell you anything until we were sure, but now that we are I think it's a good idea for you to know too. A deep undercover agent of ours provided us with intel that shows significant spikes in the gang activity in the city and in various underground circles. Now, don`t freak out…but it concerns Lena and her brother."

"Alex! You are supposed to tell me these things the moment you learn them! She's my friend and I don't believe for a second that she is involved in whatever Lex is planning now. I already hurt and disrespected her enough when I went accusing her of the whole hiding – information – about – the CADMUS ordeal."

"Kara! Jeez, don`t get your panties in a twist before you hear me out! Now, _listen_ …we still need to gather more intel and asses the risks and everything, our agent gave us only the basic recon, but I think it wise to put a shadow on Lena. I'm not saying she is conspiring with him, but she is definitely in the top 2 of his kill list, after the obvious first nominee of course. With Lilian behind bars too we can only guess about the combined resources they still have on the outside."

"So, let me see if I understand correctly. You have information that Lex Luthor is planning something with the possible help of Lilian and you want to put a team of shadow agents to watch Lena 24/7?"

"Not possible, probable. Very probable. Starting next week, we'll have two teams of agents doing rotations around the clock. One for her building and one in front of her home. Since her betrayal of her mother she has limited her external exposure, such as galas and open press conferences to minimum, so at least that`s some good news. "

Kara looked for a moment to the ground, suddenly very interested in the floor pattern and was currently processing the information and the possible implications of the presented plan. 24 hour guard was a good security measure, but that meant that she wouldn't be able to see Lena as much as now without raising suspicions, nor have a movie marathon with her every other night and no more daily ice cream lunch breaks. But, if the DEO was concerned for the safety of an ally (even if the relationship with the youngest Luthor was still strained and bumpy, after Medusa, Lena was considered an ally), then Kara knew that this threat was not to be taken lightly, and after all, Lena's safety always came first for the blonde. So, even if a bit reluctantly, she agreed with the plan of action.

*** 10:00 pm, DEO headquarters ***

Alex really thought that she'd be over with all that tedious paper work until now. She was a field agent and a damn good one! She wasn`t trained to fill out countless reports and all that sitting in one place made her hands itch for a good fight, but Kara was out with J'onn and none of the other trainees wanted to spar with her, so she took her phone out and invited Maggie over with the promise of pizza after a late workout. Being in that sweet beginning stage, Maggie showed up just 15 minutes later, wearing her deep blue sport pants and a matching top dragging Alex to the training room eager to get her girlfriend on her back, for sparing purposes only of course.

They were halfway through their second match when Alex's phone began vibrating and ringing and her screen flashed a red background with bold white letters _**"ALARM ACTIVATED, EMERGENCY – L –Corp CEO".**_

"Shit, that's not good." And just as Alex ran to the door of the training room, Maggie caught up with her, grabbing her elbow before Alex could tell her again she had to go.

"Talk to me Danvers, what is that all about?" asked Maggie worried.

"Long story, but I managed to get an alarm system installed in Lena Luthor's office, in case some other murderous maniac hired by her dear brother decided to pay her a visit. Kara was really worried after the numerous attacks on L- Corp and with Lena betraying Lilian." The taller woman was talking while typing rapidly on her phone and dragging Maggie with her to the armory to get her weapons.

"So, basically I wanted to keep an eye out on Lena via cameras, but Kara said she didn't want to intrude on her privacy like that so I installed heat and motion detectors specifically modified to send an alarm to my phone if there was a disturbance in her building or office" Maggie just nodded as she listened carefully and began getting ready herself.

"Maggie, stop. You should wait for me here, I don't know what's going on there and I don't like it when I have to give you stitches." Alex was basically pleading.

"Not happening Danvers. We're a team now, you go, I go. Now, hurry up and tell me where your team is meeting us." With a shy smile on her face Alex knew that there was no sense in arguing with the petite brunette that looked dead serious, she was right and if the roles were reversed, she'd do the same herself without even hesitating. Rules be damned.

"The team is already on route to L – Corp and we'll be there in ten." Alex said already walking through the corridors with Maggie and quickly settling inside one of the cars in the DEO garage.

"The alarm system was supposed to come online next week, complementing the work of the shadow agents, but I finished the programming earlier, so I just figured that it wouldn't hurt to activate it a little earlier and thank god I did, Kara would kill me if something happened to Lena."

Not ten minutes later the teams were making their entrance in the building, already divided in two and heading up the stairs, each team readying themselves for another attack, it didn't matter if it'd be from an alien or just a plain old human pshyco.

*** Present moment – 11:00 pm, L-Corp building***

Aand that is how Alex found herself currently present in this delicate predicament of sorts. After what seems like a lifetime, but was actually mere seconds, Alex turned around on her heels and stopped only when she sensed her sister wooshing quickly by her side.

"Alex, wait!" Kara tried.

"What the fuck Kara?! You know, when doing stuff like that, people usually leave a tie or a sock on the door knob or better yet, _they lock the door_! Not to mention that you weren't even _supposed_ to be here! Both of you! Don't you have some fancy penthouse apartment where you can take my sister, Luthor? Why on Earth did you decide to do _that_ in _here_? " Alex was now literally freaking out looking from Kara to Lena and back. This time murmuring to herself and only because her exceptional hearing could Kara pick it up "And what in god's name made me install this stupid alarm earlier is beyond me"

"Well… ummm…Oh so that's why you stormed in here with half the DEO, wait… I thought the sensors weren't supposed to come online until next week!" And that last comment made Alex lift her hands in exasperation. Sure, she wasn`t fan number 1 of the youngest Luthor, but she still worked hard on her tech toys and was quite satisfied with herself to have finished installing everything earlier, thinking Kara would appreciate the effort when she told her on their usual Thursday sister night routine.

Lena and Kara were currently both with flushed cheeks and the CEO was still trying to regain her normal breathing while her brain was trying to process the exchange between the Danevrs sisters, but decided to keep her mouth shut, at least for now. Sure, after so many years of being a Luthor and behaving like one, Lena wasn`t the type of person who would blush easily or get flustered or embarrassed, but being caught "Searching for Nemo" by your girlfriend's sister who was a federal agent mind you with basically a small army behind her, with guns and shields and everything, _**and**_ who's older sister was still unaware that her baby sister even had a girlfriend to begin with, couldn't count as a standard situation… right? And on top of that, finding out that Kara puppy Danvers was going out with Lena fucking Luthor of all people! Well, to be honest if Alex knew one thing from experience, it was that you couldn't help with whom you fall in love nor plan it, so she could just close her eyes on this one (yeah, pun intended).

One thing is for sure though, after this crazy fiasco, Alex was never setting foot in L – Corp after office hours, ever again. Nor was she doing any more favors for Kara in the foreseeable future (especially surveillance). Oh, and she was definitely, _definitely_ , knocking at least three times loudly on the door before entering either Lena's office again or Kara's apartment.

" _Damn, that's just too much I didn't want to know or most definitely see."_ Alex muttered to herself after she exited the CEO's office, blushing and making some lame excuse about the alarm needing some recalibrations.

The End


End file.
